Jayfeather to Jay Frayther
by AlmostCreepy101
Summary: By a strange phenomenon that even StarClan can not explain, Jayfeather transforms into a twoleg. He relies on a fellow scientist, Ulysses Hartwell, to help solve this matter while learning to act like a 'human' under the alias Jay Frayther. Though as time goes on, Jayfeather grows accustomed to being a human and faces a decision: to live as human or return to being a cat.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the characters in warriors. I do own the OCs featured in story. **

**Warning there will be: OCs, breaks in reality, huge mistakes and/or disregard for real scienific research, some explicit things, and grammatical, spelling, or puncuation mistakes that I have have missed after editing**

**I also posted this story on another site as well under the same name, it already has six chapters up on that sight. This one on is a edited and improved version of my story and will have wider and infrequent updates due to editing and extras included.**

**Prologue**

"Hey Jayfeather!" a paw prodded the tom's side, though rather an unnecessary annoyance as the voice had already dragged him out of his slumber. Jayfeather groaned as he lazily swatted the paw away before curling back up into a ball.

"What is it Brairlight?" he asked with a sleepy, irritated voice. He heard Brairlight let out an irritated huff in return though he sensed by her cheerful attitude she did not hold any genuine annoyance with him.

"Sandstorm wants to see you about her stiff joints, lazy furball," Briarlight informed, "She claims it to be nothing much but I talked her into seeing you. You know, just to make sure that it isn't anything too bad."

_So I'm not the only one suffering from stiffness lately,_ Jayfeather thought as he lifted himself from his nest. Just as he thought about it, both his hind legs clenched uncomfortably when he stood upright followed a painful, burning sensation crawling around his joints as he shifted around too much. This odd stiffness started in late new leaf, starting at the joint in his back paw. At the time it wasn't anything too bad. Nowadays, it just felt agonizing and when the herbs failed to bring any ailment, it only alarmed Jayfeather further.

_I hope this isn't a sign of something worse,_ that concerning thought came to mind again. Despite his own fears and pain, Jayfeather spoke with impassively to Brairlight, "I'll see to it, thank you Brairlight." There was no reason for the warrior to be concerned about his own legs with all the problems and training she had to deal with over her own legs. No, he will deal with the issue on his own. Jayfeather picked his way to the store, though it took twice the normal effort just to force his legs to co-operate, and sniffed around for any fresh comfrey root.

"Hey, Jayfeather, are you alright?" Brairlight asked, dragging herself over to Jayfeather's side. "You've been walking really oddly lately."

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied bitterly, though thinking it over replying like that would tip Brairlight off about his problem.

And obviously, it did. "Maybe you should stretch out your legs a bit or if you're having the same joint problems as Sandstorm or you could use the comfrey or ragwort leaves if it really hurts," Briarlight suggested. Jayfeather couldn't help but groan. He already tried that, everything he could think of from stretching to herbs nothing worked.

"Look, I appreciate your suggestions, I really do," Jayfeather said, rushing about the den as a distraction from wanting to snap at Brairlight, "but I got to treat Sandstorm. If anything arises, I can care for myself. You know that already." Deciding to leave the conversation at that, he grabbed the comfrey and stormed out of the den. As he moved sluggishly out into the clearing, he felt his front paws lock up. It was not painful, but it was like when he first started getting the pains.

_Ach, this isn't good,_ Jayfeather thought, scowling as he tried working with now four locked up joints. _Why is the pain spreading like green cough during leaf-bare?_

The green-leaf sunlight warmed up his pelt as he entered the busy clearing. Since he was walking slower than a slug, he decided to listen to around and listen to the placid chatter around him.

"Hey, guys! Guess what Bramblestar took me out and caught a squirrel!" Lilypaw bragged to the other apprentices. "It's great having the leader as a mentor."

Jayfeather let out a silent groan of annoyance, chorusing with the other apprentice's groans. Was she going to keep bragging about being the leader's apprentice well up until she's a warrior?

"Yeah, it's certainly great to have a mentor as old as the moon," Amberpaw snickered. It was disrespectful in its own right, but it did cue a humorous yowl of annoyance from Lilypaw.

_It is true though, Bramblestar is pretty old,_ Jayfeather thought, _though he still has plenty life left in him._

It was interesting after the battle of the Dark Forest the warriors den loss most of its warriors not by battle, but by age. The elders den swarmed with new elders, largest gathering ThunderClan has had in some time. Though the amount of elders might be rivaled by the amount of kits pretty soon, judging by the conversation Jayfeather heard from the nursery not too far off.

"Don't you think Frostkit would be a cute name for a tom?" Dovewing asked.

"You should go for it then if you find it so cute, Dovewing," replied Cinderheart, though her voice was drowned out by her own kits' pestering squeals swarming around her.

Blossomfall, who was the newest edition to the nursery, let out a _marrow_ of amusement. "Um, need so helps with _your _kits, Cinderheart?"

It was just another peaceful day all around. The threat of the Dark Forest was gone, leaf-bare came and went, and life was flourishing in ThunderClan's camp. Even the Clans were still at peace with one another after the battle, something that Jayfeather didn't expect would last so long.

And yet the feeling of dread still continued to swell inside Jayfeather as now every step he took was just agonizing to bear. The burning feeling crawled up his front legs, spreading the pain rapidly across his body. Not to mention the calm chatter of the camp slowly turned to a high-trilled buzz, as if wasps took residence in his head. Once he was in the cool shade of the elder's den did he feel much more relieved.

"I'm here," Jayfeather spoke, navigating around the nests without stepping on any tails over to Sandstorm.

"Ah, thank you Jayfeather," she said in a quiet voice, "sorry for any hassle, Brairlight talked me into seeing you. My leg is just locking up on the shoulder, nothing too bad."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Jayfeather said, chewing the comfrey up into a paste to smear onto her shoulder.

He heard a soft chuckle from Graystripe, "You're a bit young to start having aching joints already."

_I think this is worse than that,_ Jayfeather thought, noting that the pain was still there even when he stood absolutely still. He worked quickly, licking away the residue left on his paws after application on Sandstorm's shoulder. "There, you're finished," he said briskly. He then turned to Graystripe and Millie, "Hey if Briarlight comes around, tell her I'm out. I need some fresh air."

"Alright Jayfeather, we'll tell her," Millie replied just as Jayfeather stepped back outside. He found himself starting to limp, the pain slowly spreading up to his shoulders and wrapping around his belly. _That never happened before; this is getting worse every heartbeat, _Jayfeather thought. Jayfeather moved as fast as his legs would allow him to avoid grabbing unwanted attention from his Clan mates from his limps. He just needed to get out, take in some fresh air, and be alone for a while. Hopefully by then he'll feel better.

"Hey Jayfeather!" Lionblaze's call startled Jayfeather, taking all his will power not to flinch. By the smell of prey on Lionblaze, along with Foxleap and Toadstep, his brother had just returned from a hunting patrol.

_I almost ran into him,_ Jayfeather thought, dipping his head in a not-so-cheerful greeting.

"Are you heading out?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some fresh air, may be awhile," Jayfeather said, walking around his brother. "I might not even be back until dusk."

He could feel worry and curiosity ebb from Lionblaze. "Is it urgent?" he asked, his tone low. Jayfeather nodded, although even just nodding began to hurt. He was glad that his brother let him go when he heard him say, "Alright, but if you're not back by dusk I'm coming after you."

Jayfeather nodded again and walked into the forest, away from his brother and the camp. He just walked aimlessly ahead, with no real direction decided in his mind. The sound of waves lapping on the shore reached his ears when he neared the lake.

With every step he took, the pain worsened and worsen to the point that his entire body felt like it was being strengthen and pulled. Eventually his limbs just stopped moving altogether and he fell down on the forest floor, letting out a high-pitched wail. He felt as if the whole world was rocking back and forth, like a leaf falling to the ground but being cradled by a wind, making him nauseous on top of being in pain. The noises of the forest and the lake soon began to fade, along with all feeling in his body.

That was when Jayfeather blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the characters in warriors. I do own the OCs featured in story. **

**Warning there will be: OCs, breaks in reality, huge mistakes and/or disregard for real scientific research, some explicit things, and grammatical, spelling, or punctuation mistakes that I have missed after editing**

**Note: It has been a long time since I've published the prologue to this story. it's a bit of a long story as to why, since I originally planned to write it all down first for another site, the edit and add things when on . The problem is that I periodically lost muse for the project, had summer work to tend to, and I had to get a new computer.**

**Now I plan to edit the existing chapters and start posting on here. There will be no exact date when I publish this story, but know that they will be coming.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

The morning birds' incessant chirping stirred Jayfeather slowly awake. He groaned, keeping his eyes shut tight. His mind had not fully shaken the cobwebs of sleep and was reluctant to wake up. He could recall something happening, but Jayfeather was too comfortable to yet address it. It felt nice, the air was cool, the sunlight felt warm, and lake's waves washing on the shore felt soothing.

_The lake…_

He shouldn't be hearing the lake. Shouldn't he be back in his den? He recalled passing out after being overrun with pain. Jayfeather looked back before he passed out. Lionblaze did say that he would get him if he wasn't back by dusk.

Then why was Jayfeather still out in the forest?

Jayfeather instantly became tense. He needed to move now if Lionblaze didn't find him. He lifted his face from the ground, or _tried _to as his neck could barely crane a whisker length above the ground.

He knew he was having stiff joints, but it was never _this_ bad. There was something abnormal about his body now, it felt as heavy as a tree trunk and it was apparently as mobile as one. He grit his teeth, sniffing the air for a scent.

Something was wrong with his nose too as the only thing he could pick up the dirt and undergrowth. He couldn't scent any prey on the wind, nor his individual Clanmates' scents on the breeze. Nothing but dirt and foliage, and even _that _was restricted as he couldn't differentiate the plants' scents from one another.

Unable to keep his head aloft any longer – or perhaps out of sheer surprise – Jayfeather's face plopped back down on the dry ground. _Wait, I can't feel my whiskers_, Jayfeather noticed, not feeling the whiskers bending and brushing against the ground at all. In fact his whole face felt bare of fur entirely.

_No my whole body feels like it doesn't have any fur! _That explained why everything on the forest floor felt odd, he was completely devoid of his protective fur! His eyes widen and lips pulled back in concern of his apparent nakedness. Yet his racing heart pick up speed when Jayfeather moved his face, it just felt _wrong_.

_I-I can't move my ears!_ No matter how much he willed his ears to pull back, swivel around, move in any way he could think of his ears didn't budge in the slightest. _And what's with my forehead?_ He felt his whole forehead pull up and down with exaggerated movements that no normal cat could perform.

Jayfeather was no longer concerned about his situation anymore, he was _panicked_ about it. Why was his senses dulled? Why was he bare of fur? Why did his face move awkwardly?

Did his body move awkwardly too? Or worst, can he not move his body at all? Jayfeather shut his eyes, hoping that his limbs would move like normal.

Fortunately, they thrashed about on command without any pain or hitch (and somehow he managed to roll off his belly and onto his side.) Unfortunately, it moved just as strangely as his face. Jayfeather's legs felt so bizarre; his hind legs were long, crooked and swung like a branch caught in a heavy breeze. His front legs were even more chaotic as they moved not only back and forth, but can be moved out in an angle that would be simply impossible for any cat to do.

Jayfeather quickly connected the dots. There really was no need to list off all the things wrong with his body, it was no cat's body by any stretch of the deranged imagine. Somehow, and only StarClan knows how, Jayfeather was in a different creature's body and he has a good guess to what creature he had transformed into.

However the acknowledgement alone made Jayfeather's new body tremble; he could no longer restrain his panic. He let out a tremendous scream and cried out, "StarClan, no! I turned into a twoleg!"

Jayfeather pulled these twoleg limbs close to his body, trying to wrap himself into a ball. "Wake up, th-this is just a dream. A re-really bizarre dream!" he begged to himself in this unnatural sounding twoleg voice. He felt himself struggling to breathe as the stress started to get to him. His eyes started to sting terribly he felt a warm bead of water leak from underneath his closed eyelids.

_I can't breathe! What's happening to me?_ Jayfeather terror grew even more as his breath grew ragged. His throat closed up as he attempted to inhale and exhale, making horrid choking noises when he did catch a couple of scant breaths. And all the time his eyes itched and burned as more water streamed down his bare face.

Was he going to die? He was already choking and floundering about in this body! This uncomfortable pain and awkwardness of his body felt too real to be even be a dream. Was he to die like this, drowning in air like a fish out of water?

With his mind in a chaotic mess and strangling by his new body's mechanics, Jayfeather did not hear the approaching steps of another creature until it had already made itself known.

"Oh my God! Sir, are you alright?" a frightened voice called out to Jayfeather, followed by loud crashing of footsteps through the undergrowth. Jayfeather froze - well as frozen as he could be as his body still trembled and shook - as the creature kneeled over him.

It was a twoleg.

A talking twoleg.

Jayfeather did not have too much time to wrap his mind around this revelation as he felt the twoleg's paw press against his shoulder. "You're bruised up, has someone assaulted you? Do you know who they look like?" the twoleg asked quickly.

Its fear did not quell Jayfeather at all; he did not want to be near a twoleg. He squirmed and swung his front limb to claw at this stranger, only to lightly smack the twoleg's crooked leg with just one claw. Though the gesture and a gurgled half-choke, half-hiss did make the twoleg scoot back and take his paws off of Jayfeather.

"Hey, hey, calm down," the twoleg's voice dropped, hiding its panic from his voice and sounding calm, "Look, I'm not here to hurt you sir, I just want to help you out."

"I- I don't ne-need help!" Jayfeather stuttered in a threateningly low voice. Once again he thrashed his limb again but he hit nothing the second time around. The twoleg did not sway this time around as Jayfeather felt the twoleg's large claw clamp tightly around the joint under his paw.

Jayfeather flinched instinctively and started to pull and tug, trying unsuccessfully to yank his paw out of the stranger's grasp. The twoleg still kept his friendly tone despite Jayfeather's own hostile attitude. "Everything's going to be fine, sir," he insisted, "look, I'll call an ambulance and they can give you any medical attention. You'll be fine, I promise."

_Mouse-brained twoleg!_ Jayfeather thought, still preoccupied on freeing his paw out of the twoleg's grip, _I swung at him twice and he _still_ wants to help?_

"Let me help you," the twoleg spoke again, tightening his grip on Jayfeather slightly with a wave of seriousness. Jayfeather let out a nervous sigh, his breath now back to normal and relaxed his foreleg.

"F-Fine," Jayfeather spoke guardedly, "but you are not taking me to this ambulance, to which you speak of, and you're not taking me out of my forest."

This order on Jayfeather's part took the twoleg by surprise. "You can't stay out in the forest, sir. It's too dangerous in your condition," he said, then muttered; "Besides, this isn't your forest anyways."

"I won't budge. Either we stay here or you go leave me alone," Jayfeather snapped. _This is ThunderClan territory, it _is_ my forest you dumb twoleg!_

The twoleg didn't directly say anything to Jayfeather, mumbling something under his breath that Jayfeather didn't catch. For a moment, Jayfeather believed he got the twoleg stumped, until it spoke again, "How about this, I'll take you to the campsite's center. It's just a walk away from here and it has a medical center. There will be people there that will help you and you'll be close to your forest. Is that alright with you?"

Jayfeather could tell that this twoleg did not wanted his original plan to change, but the tight grip around his limb said that if Jayfeather disagreed the male would stubbornly carry out his early plan.

_Ugh, I'm dealing with a twoleg version of Briarlight_, he thought, groaning loudly. Well, what choice did he have if he did get what he wanted? Stay here unable to move and wait for his Clanmates to find him like this? _They haven't found me by now, most likely they'll never will._

Though gritted teeth, he begrudgingly replied, "Fine then, but you better not leave my side. I already have trouble trusting you to do this, I don't think I can give a mouse whisker's amount of trust to these 'people.'"

"Um, alright then, I will stick by your side," the twoleg said, "let me help you up." With that as his only warning, Jayfeather felt his body being pulled up by his shoulders. Jayfeather let out a tiny scream of surprise at the change of height and fell right onto the twoleg's side.

"Ah, sorry!" Jayfeather felt the twoleg pull him upright again, allowing Jayfeather to stand on his elongated feet. Jayfeather swayed precariously, his new legs threatening to give way and let him fall again, but stabilized when the twoleg pulled his front limb around the twoleg's neck. "There we go."

Jayfeather dug his claws into the twoleg's strange coat to dear life, grumbling negative comments under his breath at any bump or shake during their walk. Really the twoleg was doing most of the walking whereas Jayfeather's feet just dragged across the debris littered on the forest floor. This morning had been too stressful for Jayfeather to handle, the old prophecy never been as stressful as this phenomenon!

"Oh, sir, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Ulysses Hartwell," the twoleg spoke after a few heartbeats of silence. He purposely made himself sound chipper, as if was means to calm Jayfeather. It succeeded in annoying Jayfeather.

"That is a very stupid name," Jayfeather grumbled sourly, feeling embarrassment amass from Ulysses the moment he said that.

"I personally don't think of it as _stupid_," Ulysses muttered, though loud enough for Jayfeather to hear. Clearing his throat, the twoleg then asked, "Mind telling me your name?"

Jayfeather let out a sigh. _Might as _well_ get this over with._

"My name's Jayfeather," he said, crossly. He became even crosser when he heard Ulysses chuckle, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Ulysses said quickly, but Jayfeather could detect a hint of coyness in his voice.

_You smug snake, Ulysses Hartwell._


End file.
